fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fish
There are currently |R}} + 0 }} total fish in-game. At any given time you can see the total number in-game and the total of how many one has caught by going to All of the Fish. Looking under the for each region of Farovia or Roperia lists all the remaining fish uncaught. Which now (as of June 2018) includes the 8 rare fish. To see the total list and number amount of each caught, go to My Profile on the right side in the Overall Catch Totals section, click on the View All of my Catches? Farovia There are many types of fish that can be found throughout the Farovian seas, all of which are included in the list below. Many of these fish can only be found around certain islands and lists of each fish per island are also provided. For each fish, the average weight and reward (in gold and sometimes points) of that fish is provided. Very occasionally, a wrangler may catch a very rare Trophy Fish - a fish that weighs considerably more than the standard catches of that type. These catches are worth much more gold and points than a normal catch. More details can be found in Trophy Fish. Another way to increase the value of the catch is to catch the same fish in consecutive casts. These are referred to as Catching Streaks and more details can be found in Catching Streaks. In addition to the average weight and reward of each fish, the minimum pole and minimum skill required to catch that fish is also provided (if known) and the rarity of that fish in each of the known habitats. If the minimum pole has a numbered level (e.g. a Putrid Fish requires a Level 10 or above Steam Powered Hydro-pole), then it can only be caught with that pole. If there is no associated level on the stated pole (e.g. a Suave Fish requires a Steam Powered Hydro-pole) then it can be caught on that pole and (typically) stronger (in the Suave example, this would include the Sonar Pulverizer, the Spear Gun, and its upgrade and beyond). Sometimes the pole can be too powerful to catch a fish, for example it is not possible to catch the Miny Fish with a Sonar Pulverizer. Lists of Farovian Fish In the table below are links to lists of fish categorized by area and location. The table goes from right to left starting at the first row: Tables showing different views of these lists can be seen below: * The Fish Location Chart summarises which fish can be caught in each location. * The Pole/Skill Matrix breaks down the pole and skill requirements for each Fish. * The Fish Gold Values plots the gold value of each fish for comparison. * The Fish Points Values plots the point value of each fish for comparison. * The Bait Preferences Table shows all of the fish with provided bait preferences. * The Fish Population Tables shows all the fish that are defined as being in each of the population states. Roperia There are many fish that can be caught in the Roperian waters. List of Roperian Fish In the table below are links to lists of fish categorized by area and location. Tables showing different views of these lists can be seen below: * The Fish Location Chart summarises which fish can be caught in each location. * The Fish Silver Values plots the silver value of each fish for comparison. * The Fish Points Values plots the point value of each fish for comparison. * The Roperian Bait Preferences Table shows all of the fish in Roperia with provided bait preferences. * The Fish Population Tables shows all the fish that are defined as being in each of the population states. Other Types of Fish Multi-Pole Fish Multi-Pole Fish are special fish that require multiple maxed poles and liquid gold in order to catch. NOTE: On the All of the Fish page, these fish will show up under their respective island locations. IE: Serpentine Fish multi-pole fish will show up under its habitat Krakken Rocks. For a list of all Multi-Pole Fish, see Multi-Pole Fish Rare Fish Rare Prize Fish as listed in-game, referred to by the players as simply Rare Fish are currently 8 special and most difficult fish to catch in-game. As of the recent June 2018 revised All of the Fish page, they are shown towards the bottom of the list. Prior to that page being revised, they were not included in the games total. Which is why it used to reflect being able to have more than 100% of fish caught (ie: 100.78% prior to change). They are as follows: * Liquid Goldfish Fish (Treasure Chest) * Franken Ness Monster Fish (Any Roperia Island) * Earl Ness Monster Fish (Any Farovia Island) * Erwil Ness Fish (ALL Islands) * Monster Stu Fish (Ten Year Storm / Shipwreck Explorer) * Red Lust Prize Fish (ALL Islands) * Farovian Dragon Slug Fish (Farovia Open Seas / Trolling Net) * Roperian Nudi Branch Fish (Roperia Open Seas / Trolling Net) One-Day Fish “One-Day” Fish (Limited Time Fish) are special fish that are only generally available during a specified time period. They are limited by their availability. After the specified period, the Limited Time fish can still be caught, but only by by harnessing the power of Liquid Gold at the island of Waterport. For a list of all Limited Time Fish, see Limited Time Fish. Mythical Night Fish Mythical Night Fish are special fish that can only be caught on Night Fishing trips. Each fish is rumoured to have been spotted in a single location and Night Fishing groups must spend time analysing each fish before they have a chance at catching one. For a list of all Mythical Night Fish, see Mythical Night Fish Open Seas Fish Open Seas and “Shuttle” Fish are special fish that require you to travel somewhere in order to find them. Currently there are 2 trolling fish which require a Trolling Net activated to be able to make the catch. These 2 Open Seas which require a Trolling Net to catch show up under the “Rare Prize” Fish on the 'All of the Fish' page. The rest of the Open Seas Fish will be found under “Shuttle” Fish and are obtained shuttling between Farovia and Roperia which unequips the trolling net. Currently the 3 "Shuttle" fish are Diving Eel Fish; Flying Blackhawk Fish; and Parasail Fish. For a list of all Open Seas Fish, see Open Seas Fish Tournament Shark Fish In-game these will show up under 'Others' in some Untitled / Un-named category listing. There are currently 2 Tourny fish which can only be caught during Tournament casts, one for each region of Farovia and Roperia. They are Farovian Tournament Shark Fish and Roperian Tournament Shark Fish. Category:Lists of Fish Category:Fish